elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 1.4.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.4.6 is an incremental patch that addresses issues with gameplay, quests, and assorted group content areas. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Quests Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you could crash when one player character would cast a reflective ability, and another would cast a projectile in return. *The increased critical chance bonus granted by the Thief Mundus Stone will no longer stack with itself. Weapon Dual Wield *Rapid Strikes (Flurry morph): Fixed an issue where this ability's attack speed bonus was unintentionally stacking with other attack speed bonuses. Bow *Volley: Fixed an issue where the visual effects from this ability could stack and cause decreased performance. Two Handed *Critical Charge: Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in a charging animation when using this ability. Armor Light Armor *Annulment: This ability's shield value is now 120% larger, but no longer gives a 50% damage reduction. It also now only absorbs damage from spell attacks. Monsters *Fixed an issue where some large monsters would try to attack you before they finished their spawning animation. Dungeons & Group Content Craglorn *Fixed an issue where patches of water around the Wamasu boss were invisible in Skyreach Hold. *Szeknorist will no longer respawn instantly. *Celestial Rifts will now reset properly if the monsters get stuck. Dungeons Banished Cells *High Kinlord Rilis will no longer aggro after your group is defeated. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Spindleclutch *The collapsing rocks during the Blood Spawn boss fight will now reset properly when the boss leaves combat. Trials *Hel Ra Citadel **Fixed an issue where the Hel Ra Citadel timer would not stop running after the completion of the Trial. We will continue to monitor the situation for any additional issues. *Sanctum Ophidia **Sanctum Ophidia will now appear in the Looking for Group tool. Quests Bangkorai *To Walk on Far Shores: Fixed an issue where Septima Tharn could become stuck on the pillars in The Far Shores, blocking your quest progress. Craglorn *Elemental Army: All group members will now be able to enter the Air Monarch chamber and help defeat the boss, as long as at least one group member is on the appropriate quest step. *The Warrior's Call: All group members will now be able to enter the Crypt of Tarish-Zi as long as at least one group member meets the requirements to enter. We also fixed an issue where you could miss credit for defeating Tarish-Zi if your other group members progressed along the quest too quickly. Deshaan *Fighting Back: Fixed an issue where Star could despawn during the quest step to follow her. Fighters Guild *The Prismatic Core: Fixed an issue where the portal to enter the mission would sometimes only show a quest marker, but not the actual portal. We also fixed an issue where if Merric got stuck after the wave event, he would never reach Aelif in order to continue the quest. Greenshade *Handmade Guardians: Fixed an issue where your guardian would sometimes not fight other guardians. *The Moonlit Path: Fixed an issue where the Green Lady would get stuck if she took too much damage. *Two Moons Path: Fixed an issue where you could get stuck outside the playable area after climbing rocks. Stros M'kai *Moment of Truth: Dying while helping Durgroth find his sword will no longer prevent you from completing the quest. The Rift *Pulled Under: Anchorite Garmar no longer becomes invisible during combat. **''Known Issue'': Anchorite Garmar is not currently summoning his zombies. This will be fixed in a future patch. Category:Online: Patches